Guide Rules
If you have any questions or want to add any rules, please contact one of our active administrators. How to make the wiki run Smooth DO: #Make edits in good faith. #When making edits make it improve the article, not your opinion. That could be made in a blog post or in comments. #Try avoiding JPEG images and JPG images, best if PNG images are used. #Ask an admin if you want to advertise or recommend another wiki or website. #Be kind, no offensive language. #Keep all topic's and discussions on video games. #Contact an ACTIVE admin if you have any questions. Do Not: #Don't plagiarize at all costs, you can write in your own words, but don't plagiarize. Plagiarizing could give a warning, or ban. #Do not, spam articles, blog's, comments, and discussions. As well as Vandalism. #Don't upload images that you will not use, it will be deleted immediately #No asking users for passwords of any sort. May cause a ban. #Do not flame, rage, or curse anywhere on the wiki. #No adding new categories without the permission of an admin. #Do not do edits just to get badges, also known as Badge-Hunting. #DO not add any youtuber reference without the permission of an active admin. #No commenting on articles like "First, Second, and Third" This is known as spam and will be removed. #Don't comment on Blog's that are months or years old. Not following these rules may give you a warning, or even a ban. Guide Lines There are several rules you need to follow, read the information below. Acceptable content Topics on all articles should be related to video games of some sort, opinion and fan-made content should only be a blog. If you are not sure if it is fan-made, please ask one of the admins. A fan-made blog post should be marked as Fan-Made. Creating and making Articles * If you have an article that is incomplete please let one of the admin's know. *When making a new article, first create the page and improve it, that way it gets people's attention. If you are not sure that it exists please ask one of the admins. *Stay on the topic of video games Editing * If a page doesn't feature an infobox, please add one. * Use correct grammar as much as possible. * Try making the article neat and organized. Blocking Guidelines (For Admins) Vandalism * For spamming, and randomly adding inappropriate things a ban up to 3-7 days should be given. If more than 3 times than a 2-week block is supposed to be given. * Inserting inappropriate words or pictures, a 2-week/1 month/3 month, a block should be given depending on the situation. * For extreme purposes that harm the wiki, a year block or even an Infinite Block should be given. * A 1-year block should not be given instantly. * For inappropriate content, such as pornography or extreme vulgarity an Infinite block should be given immediately. Behavior * If a person behaves rudely after being asked to keep cool a 1 to 2-week block should be given. * If a user impersonates someone else and they know that they are, a 2-week, to 1-month block should be given. * If a user is being a pain to others after being warned several times a 6-month block should be given. * If a user is being a pain to others intentionally a 1-year block should be given. Unacceptable Username * If a username is unacceptable or rude or impersonates someone else, and infinite block should be given. General Community Rules * Don't delete discussions unless they are spam or trolling. * Every user here has the same value of editing. * Don't offend anyone even if they have hurt you, calling someone back will make matters worse. * Low editing, if your edits are bad, with grammar errors, etc. Don't worry eventually someone will correct it for you. * Category:Guide